in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Sylkie
}} Sylkie Shokushu is an upcoming character for the series In a Locked Room. She resides in the seas, or on the islands, but still remains on Inkopolis in general. She's a mute inkling girl that seeks to find peace. She is made and roleplayed by in Challenge Episodes. History Sylkie first fully appears in ''Cookie Crazy'', being the girl that entered the way to the Locked Room Challenge in a forest. She first finds enemies like Dark Jaiden and was the one who sniped her and multiple minions, especially with the help of her Special Weapon. the Echolocator. Eventually she started hitting both Poppy and Gruffle, but later has Voltaire understand her. Appearance Sylkie is a light blue inkling who wears the 2-star Squid Girl gear set (Hat with Opening Gambit, Tunic with Damage Up, and Shoes with Swim Speed Up; no extra stars being used for other abilities as of now). She has blue eyes and white skin. She has the long tentacle hairstle, but has multiple long tentacles. Her Squid Form looks a bit exotic and has traits of a seal, both inside and outside. She has blue whiskers and her tentacles act like flippers. Its exclusive powers is currently unknown. However, she is required to shed her skin to transform to this form, as it has more features than one would expect. Personality Sylkie is serene but silent due to her being mute. She is graceful as well, but being on the true neutral side, she targets basically anybody, not knowing which side is better for her life. She can easily retire and tired in general, but when the reward is worth it, she works hard for it. She has a hate for puns, and she dislikes hearing them. Powers and Abilities Natural Powers Sylkie has the powers of an inkling. However, to turn to her Squid Form, she must shed her skin. This only method is done quicker when certain conditions from the tide if near on a sea or ocean are correct. In addition, Sylkie has multiple long tentacles instead of only two. She's able to grab heavy objects or drag them away because of them. She can also spit black squid ink to cover their vision. She seems to have seal-like abilities as well. Weapon of Choice Her weapon, the E-Litre 3K Scope, is a Charger type of weapon with great accuracy but easily gets blindsided. Its Sub Weapon is the Burst Bomb, which explodes on contact, and its Special Weapon is the Echolocator, which will locate anyone that are considered enemies to her. This makes it extremely useful to snipe at those enemies. Trivia *Sylkie is named and mainly based off the mythological being Selkie. This inspiration is applied to her squid form. **She still gets traits from the Squid Girl for her humanoid form, hence her gear, and the imaginative mind from Katrielle Layton. **However, the latter will be faded away in her next season appearance. Category:Characters Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Females Category:Inklings Category:Weapon users Category:Original characters Category:Neutral characters